


Pumpkinification

by vrnca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrnca/pseuds/vrnca
Summary: Skinny love. And half-pumpkins.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 5





	Pumpkinification

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting Neville x Luna from HPFF because why not? Forgive me. I wrote this 8 years ago. And it's so...mundane. Anyway, thank you for reading!

“Hullo, Neville.”

Neville Longbottom froze. He raised his head from the large half pumpkin, half cabbage vegetable and looked at the source of voice. He wasn’t really surprised. He even half-expected her. The other half…hoped.

“Oh, carry on what you’re doing,” she urged dreamily. “I think I found a bunch of Wrackspurts floating around here. They’re really in this season.”

Neville grinned. He really didn’t know whether to seriously believe her. He really want to but they seem to be too amusing to be real. He shrugged and started to work back on his mutant vegetable but having Luna Lovegood’s presence around distracted him, even though she moves fluidly and seemed invisible. He frowned at this new sense of feeling for her.

It wasn’t normal. It will never be.

For quite a lot of times already, Neville caught himself staring absently at Luna (or Luna’s back, rather) in the Great Hall every dinner. It wasn’t really hard to spot her small figure. And she always sits on the end, her back facing the Gryffindor table.

Neville likes it better that way. Cause if she way sitting the other way around, she would’ve noticed how Neville can’t keep his eyes away from her hair. And how it swishes every time she moves.

And no matter how much he keeps himself focused on the sumptuous food in front of him, his eyes kept going back on the end of the Ravenclaw table, at the back of a dreamy blond head.

Neville found himself blaming _that_ day.

A day oddly similar like this. Luna casually (yet alarmingly, in his part) happens to stumble inside the Greenhouse wherein he happened to be working on something he hoped, no prayed, no one would see.

The last time he was working on something quite rare was with his Mimbulus Mimbletonia wherein, very unfortunately so, Malfoy stumbled upon on. He almost felt his eyes water at the thought of that incident.

“I didn’t know someone would take refuge in here,” she called out, giving Neville a small smile. “I often find it comforting myself.”

“I-uh…”Neville managed incoherently, feeling himself go red. Her last sentence was ringing in his mind. _Did she just tell him they were perfect for each other?_

“But I suppose you don’t want anyone to be here right now, do you?” she said wearily.

Neville shook his head. “No.” he said quickly. As long as she doesn’t see the thing he was working on and call him a freak, he would very much like the company. “I think I’d like the...company?”

It came out more like a question. Neville was afraid she’d laugh at him.

Luna didn’t seem concerned. She smiled quite gratefully at him, glanced around the plants, before sitting on a stool.

“You know, my dad and I just started planting out Dirigible Plums last summer. They’re supposed to enhance your ability to accept the extraordinary.” She said thoughtfully. “Once they started to have fruits, I think I’ll make myself earrings out of it.”

Neville blinked at her. He has heard of Dirigible Plums. “A-are those the ones who s-sort of grow up-upside down?” he found himself saying.

Luna eyes grew large. “Yes. Are you particularly fond of them, too?”

Neville smiled. “I’m particularly fond of any plant,” he said. “I don’t know why though. I find comfort around plants. Although they can be dangerous sometimes. I don’t mind. Most plants are fun to be around with and they don’t seem to complain much, do they? Not unlike some people here at—“ he stopped himself short. He has never spoken like that in front of a girl. Or in front of anybody at all.

Luna smiled, as if perfectly understanding Neville. “I guess most people here just think alike. It’s quite a shame actually. Sometimes, it’s better to go overboard about things that can make you happy.”

Neville didn’t quite get what she meant. Not a lot of people actually do. But he nodded and smiled at her, anyway.

“So do you have a name for it?” She asked suddenly, jumping from her stool.

“F-for what?”

“That thing you’re doing. I’ve noticed you working on it intently, you know. Does it have a name?” She pointed to the large half pumpkin that sat on the table.

“Oh that.” He said, completely forgetting that he was working on something. “I just read it somewhere that with proper magic and stuffs, you could turn another vegetable to another vegetable. It hasn’t been done yet. I’m trying to…” he trailed off. Here comes the part he dreaded. She might go on laughing and call him a freak or a lunatic. Like his…parents.

Just the thought of it ached.

“That sounds wonderful.” Luna commented much to Neville’s surprise. “I don’t think it’s something to be ashamed of, Neville.”

Neville. He called him Neville. Why does it suddenly sound good to hear her say it?

“I…I…not ashamed.” He muttered, ducking his head to stare at his muddy shoes, instead.

“Well, I’d best be going. Some wrackspurts floated somewhere nearby. Good luck, Neville. I’m happy to talk to you.”

Neville didn’t have the chance to ask what a wrackspurt exactly is cause the minute he lifted his head, she was already out the door, humming away.

The incident never repeated itself but he found her words recurring in his head. _I’m happy to talk to you._

“I think a wrackspurt is beside you.” She called suddenly, her face half covered by the large spectacles that she calls spectrespecs.

Neville jumped, being snapped back to the present time and waved off invisible creatures that he wasn’t even sure existed. “I-uh-what’s a wrackspurt exactly?” he asked (now finding the chance to ask so but it came out) dumbly, then mentally smacked himself. He should’ve said something smart and witty or funny. It’s pretty hard to be like him. _I suppose Harry would know what to say. He wouldn’t even have to try._

“Little invisible things that makes your brain go fuzzy,” Luna said, taking her spectrespecs off. “I suppose I look funny with these on, right?”

Neville stared in shock. Since when did Luna cared for what she looked like?

“I think it’s…okay,” he replied, ducking his head (again) to look at his vegetable, instead.

“You know I think I lost a shoe here the other day,” she said, bending down to look if her shoe was under the tables. “I certainly have no idea who took it. But then, I lost a lot of stuff. Even those things I really like. Dad reckons I just misplace them. He sent me a remembrall once and I lost it too.”

Neville grinned. He can’t remember the times he was sent remembralls.

“I’ve got loads of them, I can give you one.” He offered.

“No, it’s alright, I’m pretty sure that remembrall would find its way to me soon, I just don’t have to think about it all the time.”

Neville sighed. That’s what he liked best about Luna. She believes in the insanest things and still proves (sometimes) them true. He smiled and went back to his work; he was almost finished, anyway.

“So have you decided what to call that process of turning a vegetable to another vegetable yet?”

Neville shook his head sadly. “But I’ve decided to focus on turning it to one particular vegetable.”

“Pumpkins?”

Neville nodded. “Hagrid mentioned the other day that he was in complete lack of pumpkins. And I just thought that…yeah.”

“Well, that’s obvious isn’t it?”

Neville stared at her.

“You have to call it Pumpkinification.”

“Pumpkinifi— _what?_ ”

“Pumpkinification. The act of turning something to a pumpkin.” She said, smiling. “Do you like it? It’s okay if you don’t. But then I suppose you have to come up with something more catchy,”

Neville just stared at her.

“Oh. Or maybe you don’t have to name it. It was just an idea, anyway. I just think it sounded—“

“Luna Lovegood.” Neville said in an awestruck voice that stopped Luna from talking. “You’re brilliant. Pumpkinification. I like it.”

Luna beamed at him and Neville felt ten times loads better. He’s never felt so confident in his life! And somehow Luna is the reason behind it. It wasn’t normal.

“I’m glad you like it.” She said happily, starting to walk towards the door.

Neville felt a sense of sadness in him. Again, it wasn’t normal. He had the sudden urge to do something impulsively. And that wasn’t normal, too. He started to open his mouth, unaware of what his heart would suddenly blurt out but he realized that he doesn’t care about that. (That was way not normal, already.)

“Luna, can you stay?”

Four words. Four words that could either turn Luna around or have his heart broken, forever. He wasn’t even sure if he said it out loud.

She didn’t turn around. In fact, she didn’t even move.

“I was hoping that you would like to see the first vegetable that I pumkinificated.”

And then, she turned around.

“Actually, I’d love it.”

And those were the best four words Neville had heard all day.


End file.
